Deadeye Joe
is a character and the secondary antagonist in Contra: Hard Corps. He is an evil terrorist who has had most of his body converted to cyborg parts. Background Deadeye Joe is a cybernetic mercenary hired by Colonel Bahamut as part of a diversion in order to distract the Hard Corps while he went on to get his hands on the Alien Cell. A true sadist, battle is Deadeye's only source of pleasure and will even disobey orders if that means engaging in a challenging and exciting battle, and won't think it twice about taking his own life should he meet defeat. At one point, he rescues the Hard Corps from their cell, telling them not to misunderstand his actions as he only does it to meet them in the battlefield one last time and destroy them himself. He is killed later by the player (or by other means) in most of the scenarios. Locations Deadeye Joe can be fought multiple times and in many different ways during a single playthrough, with most scenarios having him being killed by the player. When, how, and if he is met depends on the decisions taken by the player during the course of the game. Powered Ninja Murasame Joe is first encountered at the end of the first area, City Battle, revealed to be piloting Murasame, a supposed unmanned robot. He escapes after being defeated. High Mobility Tracking Robot In order to fight the Tracking Robot, choose the following option at the end of City Battle: *"Go after Deadeye Joe" The player enters the High Speed Fight stage, where they go in pursuit of the terrorist while riding high velocity motoroids. Later in the level, he is seen entering an enemy battleship from where he continues the battle. Once the airship is destroyed, the player will appear running on foot on the highway with Joe giving chase while controlling the giant Tracking Robot. The robot has two phases: the first, where it smashes the spiked maces on its extendible arms to attack, and the second, where its torso cockpit starts rebounding on the street attempting crush the player. After the robot is destroyed, Deadeye will reveal he was just a decoy and blow himself up. Long Hand Guy In order to fight Long Hand Guy, choose the following option at the end of City Battle: *"Rescue the research center" Joe is fought again at the end of Stage 4, Jungle. He will appear riding a mechanical pod known as "Long Hand Guy", a machine which has three phases. In the first one, it will fire various projectiles which are easy to avoid. The second phase is similar, except it doesn't have a chain and fires a laser beam. The third and last one is a bit harder because it will shoot a giant electric beam which goes in all directions. Once defeated, Joe will fly away. Crab the Joe In order to fight Crab the Joe, choose the following options: *"Rescue the research center" *"Surrender and fight later" Right after defeating an unmanned Long Hand Guy by following this route, the player will be leaded into a trap where Dr. Geo reveals he had been working with Colonel Bahamut all along, and then suggest the Hard Corps to surrender peacefully. Agreeing to this has the heroes being apprehended by the enemy forces. Joe will come and rescue the Hard Corps from their cell while being transported inside a military train and give them their weapons back. He is then fought riding Crab the Joe as the first miniboss in the next level. Once defeated, he gets killed by Bahamut himself due to his constant failures. Deadeye Joe In order to fight Deadeye Joe by himself, choose the following options: *"Rescue the research center" *"Fight to the end" *"Refuse!" Right after defeating Joe's controlled Long Hand Guy by following this route, the player will be leaded into a trap where Dr. Geo reveals he had been working with Colonel Bahamut all along, and then suggest the Hard Corps to surrender peacefully. By declining, the player fights the doctor, who ultimately meets his demise during the struggle. After Bahamut has been defeated in the last stage, Joe will fight the player personally using his jetpack. The battle takes place while riding four missiles as the heroes are in pursuit of a rocket flying into space containing the Alien Cell. Gallery Deadeye Joe - 01.png|'Deadeye Joes artwork from the ''Hard Corps instruction booklet. Deadeye Joe.png|'Deadeye Joe' introduces himself. Dead Eye Joe Probotector MD.png|His European redesign. DeadEyeJoe.png|'Deadeye Joe' from Contra: Return Audio Trivia *In the European version of the game, Probotector (MD), his appearance is changed to that of a humanoid alien and the player is no longer able to identify him. See also *Crab the Joe *Deadeye Joe (Return) *High Mobility Tracking Robot *Long Hand Guy *Powered Ninja Murasame *Small Battleship Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased characters Category:Enemies Category:Human enemies Category:Male characters Category:Hard Corps bosses Category:Hard Corps characters